


Violaceae

by tinycamembert



Category: Cafe Cardamari Tales
Genre: (its recreational but just in case), Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycamembert/pseuds/tinycamembert
Summary: Cyanthia wants to ask Belladonna out. Belladonna is oblivious. Tetrox has some ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Fabled Bellanthia Fic!

"So you do have a crush on her!" Tetrox says triumphantly. "I knew it! You have to ask her out." 

"I think not," you sigh, already resigning yourself to a frustrating and most likely pointless conversation. 

The two of you are sitting in a tiny café, where Tetrox had asked to meet you because she had, in her own words, 'something very important to discuss'. If you had known it would be about something as trivial—and embarrassing—as the hopeless crush you harbored for your captain, you would have much rather stayed home. 

"Cyanthia, Cyanthia," Tetrox shakes her head in a disapproving manner. "How are you going to get anywhere with that attitude? You never know what could happen."

"I am not trying to 'go anywhere' for the time being," you say, making air quotes around Tetrox's phrase. "I do not think she is interested."

"Do you have proof?" Tetrox asks, looking thoughtful. "You two have always seemed pretty close."

"Well, sort of," you respond. "I am usually able to realize if someone is attracted to me, even before they make a move. And Bella is not showing interest."

"Aw, come on, sugar," Tetrox pouts. "I think you guys would be a great couple. All you have to do is make her realize she likes you!"

You roll your eyes. "And how would I do that? I am horrible at flirting. I have no experience with such things, and I do not want to annoy her if she does not feel the same way. I know how irritating it can be to be pursued by someone when you are not interested in the slightest."

Tetrox thinks for a moment. "Well, I think that she does like you. She just hasn't realized yet," she grins, tapping her head knowingly. "She's so focused on being a good captain and keeping up her S+ rank, she hasn't had any time to think about dating. Buuuuut," Tetrox sings, "I think she would like you if she just stopped to think about it. And that's where I wanna help."

You grimace. "I appreciate you as a teammate, Tetrox, but I do not know if I want your help. If it is meant to be, it will happen."

Tetrox sighs. "Alright, sugar. If that's your intention, then I don't wanna force anything, ya know? But I do wanna help Bella out. She's the reason Nicky and I got together, after all," she says with a grin. "And I think she deserves to find someone as well. And, like I said, I think you two would be good for each other."

\--------

After mulling over your conversation with Tetrox, you come to a conclusion. 

Maybe, after all, you weren't doing enough to show Bella that you were interested. After all, now that you think of it, you haven't really done anything to get her attention. You had always assumed that if someone was interested, they would ask you, but maybe this time it has to be different.

But you, ask Bella out? How would you do that? 

You sit on one of the ledges overlooking the main stage of Piranha Pit, watching Bella and Tetrox laugh at something on the other side of the map. Practice ended ten minutes ago but you decided to hang around after, hoping that you might work up the courage to say something to Bella. Instead, you're watching from afar, sipping water and trying to find relief from the scorching sun. Bella and Tetrox are messing around with one of Arnick's disruptors, playing catch with it and trying to get it to break around the other person.

Absentmindedly, you watch them fool around as Arnick finishes packing up his training equipment behind you, shoving disruptors and beakons in his bag as he grumbles about misuse of sub specials.

"You're still here as well?" Arnick asks you, standing as he gets ready to leave. "Are you waiting to talk to the captain?"

"I—I am, yes," you stammer, feeling as if you've been caught. Did Tetrox tell him about your crush? 

"Well, sometimes I've noticed the two of you stay after and chat," Arnick shrugs, as if reading your mind. "I've always thought the two of you were quite close."

"Oh," you say, feeling a bit stupid for overreacting. "Yes, I suppose we are."

Across the map, the disruptor finally breaks at Bella's feet and Tetrox lets out a whoop. Both girls laugh as Bella stumbles for a few moments, grinning and exaggerating her movements before falling into Tetrox, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"How wasteful," Arnick huffs, straightening up before he bellows, "Tetrox! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Tetrox calls as she and Bella make their way over to the spawn point where you and Arnick are standing. 

"Oi, thanks for letting me borrow that disruptor," Bella laughs, and thumps Arnick on the back as he lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"Man, it's hotter than hell out here," Tetrox remarks, disregarding Arnick's misery as she finishes off the last of her sports drink. "Let's head home, Nicky, I wanna sit in the AC."

"I was the one waiting for you!" Arnick hollers. Tetrox lets out a distinctive cackle.

As the two of them bicker, Bella pulls off her shirt and uses it to wipe the remains of the disruptor liquid off of her legs. Behind you, Tetrox stops her arguing for a moment to waggle her eyebrows at you with a disturbing level of enthusiasm.

"Welp, time to go!" Tetrox says hurriedly, dodging your death glare and grabbing Arnick's arm, pulling him off in the other direction. "See you all tomorrow!" She gives you an exaggerated wink as she leaves and you roll your eyes, turning back to Bella and trying not to look at her stomach and the sharp line of her hipbones as they disappear into her shorts.

"What's up, Cy?" Bella asks as she straightens up, finished cleaning off her calves. "Did you wanna talk about something?"

"Um," you say eloquently. You realize that with all it took to build up the courage to talk to her about your feelings, you had no idea what you actually wanted to say. 

"Is everything alright?" Bella asks you after you flounder for a few more moments.

"Yes, yes," you say hurriedly, deciding to abandon ship for the time being. "Everything's fine."

"Alright," Bella shrugs, flashing you a grin as the two of you walk towards the exit. "By the way, nice job with your splat count during the matches we played yesterday. You were pretty badass." 

"Oh—thank you," you say, taken aback. "Thank you, Belladonna. It means a lot, coming from you." You smile at her—a real, genuine one, not your usual "I'm-going-to-splat-you-and-enjoy-every-second" smile. Does that count as flirting, you wonder? 

Maybe you do need to ask Tetrox for help. You've never met anyone who you thought was truly worth your time in a romantic sense before you had met Bella, and suddenly you feel out of your depth. 

Even if you had intended your smile to come across as flirting, Bella doesn't pick up on it. "Keep up the good work," she says, giving you a smile and a (somewhat gentle) pat on the back before you head your separate ways. 

You sigh and pick up your phone.

NEW MESSAGE  
TO: Tetrox  
FROM: Cyanthia

Maybe I was incorrect about how to approach Belladonna.

Do you have any advice for me? 

TO: Cyanthia  
FROM: Tetrox

yeessss!!!! of course!!! hehehe

ok first of all you gotta wear something sexy to grab her attention

TO: TETROX  
FROM: CYANTHIA

I am not doing that. 

TO: CYANTHIA  
FROM: TETROX

:/ 

alrighttt

really though, i think that you're just not doing enough to show her that you're interested!

i know you don't want to come on too strong! but you haven't been coming on to her at all, if ya know what i mean ;)

TO: TETROX  
FROM: CYANTHIA

Very funny. 

....However, I do think you have a point.  
I have little experience flirting, and I am not sure what would come across as flirting versus being friendly.

Do you have any advice on that?

TO: CYANTHIA  
FROM: TETROX

of course, sugar!

well, first off, you could just be nicer than normal. everyone knows you're the ice queen, right? i'm sure bella will notice if you're, well, warmer around her, right?

and in case she doesn't pick up on that, you gotta go out of your way to figure out what she likes, and maybe try and impress her ;) i could drop some hints to her too, if ya want! i think she just needs a little push :)

TO: TETROX  
FROM: CYANTHIA

...Alright. I'll try that.

Thank you.

END MESSAGE 

You put down your phone, choosing to ignore the line that Tetrox dropped about giving Bella hints. Tetrox is anything but subtle, but you also know that she wouldn't want to interfere too much with the friendship that you and Bella already have. Maybe you do need to take a few risks for this to work out.

All you have to do now is come up with an idea and hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

You wouldn't want to admit it to Tetrox, but for a few more days you put off your big plan of confessing, mostly because you don't have one yet. Instead, you spend your time alternating between blocking all thoughts of Bella from your mind, and then daydreaming up scenarios of her asking you out when you can't help but think about her. 

This whole problem would be solved a lot easier if she would just make the first move herself, but it seems apparent to you now that Bella's current mindset is on turf war and ranking up, not asking her teammates out on dates. 

It's not like you to be caught fantasizing over someone you don't think you have a chance with, and you don't want to make a habit of it. However, you're starting to think that Bella is just more oblivious than anything. 

Even though you hadn't made any move to ask Bella out, you had tried, over the past few days, warming up to Bella and slipping her the occasional compliment like Tetrox had suggested. Bella had mostly received your kind words with a grin and a "Thanks, Cy!" and nothing more, while your attempts to sit closer to her and occasionally brush arms (and hands and tentacles, although it made your heart feel jumpy) never got any kind of reaction out of her. 

With the amount of unwanted attention you get from guys (and some girls, too), you had kind of thought that once you actually wanted to make a move on someone you liked, it would be a bit... easier? Nonetheless, Bella doesn't notice. 

The fourth day after your conversation with Tetrox, you finally notice her try and slip hints to Bella, like she said she would, and it goes about as subtly as you expected. Bella and Tetrox are stretching, warming up before practice, while Arnick is giving your Splattershot Jr. a maintenance check. As you wait for him to finish, you wander a bit aimlessly until you walk just in range of Bella and Tetrox's conversation, just behind them out of their line of sight. 

"—Always dresses so nice, even for practice, right?" You hear Tetrox say, and you stop in your tracks. 

Your heart jumps. Out of the corner of her eye, you see Bella nod in agreement.

"Yeah, and her makeup too. It always looks perfect, I always wonder how she does that—that wing, you know—" Bella mimes the action of putting on liquid eyeliner, and you try your best to stifle a smile. A few paces to your side, Arnick is still working intently on whatever he's fixing on your weapon, oblivious to the conversation currently happening.

"Yeah, I mean Cyanthia always looks pretty, don't you think?" Tetrox says, giving Bella a nudge and a razor-sharp smile, and you just about die of embarrassment from that comment alone.

"Huh? Oh, of course, she's gorgeous," Bella responds offhandedly, and you feel your face go up in flames. You hope an inkstrike comes out of nowhere and splats you right there on the spot.

"I feel like she doesn't really like compliments though, you know mate?" Bella continues. "Guys are always chasing after her, and I mean, I'd get annoyed at that too. I don't think she needs anyone to tell her she's pretty."

"Good point," Tetrox says, then adds pensively, "But, well, you're not a guy, are ya?"

"Oh," Bella says, thinking about that for a moment. You realize you're holding your breath. "Huh, maybe—"

"Cyanthia, I'm done fixing your weapon," Arnick calls out, and you're pretty sure you startle so violently you jump a little off of the ground. You turn and take a few hasty strides towards Arnick, acting like you never left his side in the first place. Bella and Tetrox are still talking, but their conversation is now out of earshot. 

"I just fixed a few minor things, nothing too serious..." Arnick rambles while your mind stays fixated on the conversation you just overheard. Bella thinks you're gorgeous, but it seemed so platonic, so casual, the way she mentioned it. Maybe she really does think you're not interested. While you had hesitated in admitting your feelings for fear of coming off too strong, it could be possible she had also dismissed any of her feelings for you for the worry that you would see her as just another suitor.

It could be a bit of a stretch for sure, you think, but your mind has been wandering more than has been good for you lately anyways. You make a note to ask Tetrox about the conversation later as Arnick finishes up his explanation.

"...and polished the casing a bit, just for show," he finishes, and hands you the weapon. 

"Oh—merci," you say, although your thoughts are still somewhere else. 

"I wonder what they're talking about," Arnick muses, looking over your shoulder and Bella and Tetrox, still deep in conversation. You nod in agreement, wondering if Arnick realized you had been listening in. 

"It is almost time for practice to start," you say instead, trying to change the subject. You had never brought up your crush to Arnick, but you wouldn't be surprised if he had figured it out a long time ago with how perceptive he is.

"You're absolutely right," Arnick huffs. "I don't want to disturb the captain, but..." 

At that moment, Bella looks over and sees you and Arnick standing there, looking over towards her. "You guys ready?" She grins, hoisting her dynamo roller over her shoulders as she heads towards the spawn point. "Let's get started, yeah?"

"Of course, sir," Arnick says, walking briskly after her, and you follow. Tetrox chooses to duck behind Bella and Arnick and walk next to you instead, flashing you a smile.   
"So," she begins in an exaggerated hushed tone, "I don't know if you heard us—"

"I heard only a bit," you admit, craning your neck to see if Bella is listening, but she's just begun to tell some sort of story to Arnick, if her enthusiastic expression and wide gestures are any indication.

"Well," Tetrox begins. "I think we have an answer."

You raise an eyebrow, unsure of what Tetrox is going to say. Did she get a confession out of Bella? How much of their conversation did you miss?

"Really?" You ask. "What—what did she say?"

"You see, Cyanthia," Tetrox says gravely, "Our dear captain is totally and completely oblivious to any sorta romantic feelings that might be harbored towards her. At all."

You sigh. "I had wondered about that."

Tetrox shrugs. "To be honest, sugar, I just don't think it's ever crossed her mind, the possibility of the two of ya together. I can keep droppin' hints all day, but I think you need to make a move or two as well."

"I know that," you say, trying not to sulk. You decide not to mention that you had never asked her to drop any hints in the first place. As much as you'd rather not admit it, Tetrox is the only reason you're making progress at all, meager as it is. "I am still thinking about what to do."

"Well," Tetrox muses, "she had been talking to me earlier about having to work at her parents shop over the weekend. Says it's awfully boring. Maybe you could visit her, make her day a little more exciting, ya know?"

You mull it over for a moment. "I could do that. I don't have any other ideas, after all."

"Go for it, sugar," Tetrox says. "And, if I'm being honest here, I bet you could have her fall for you no problem." Before you can respond, she gives you a wink and runs ahead towards Bella and Arnick, leaving you standing behind your teammates, still wrapped up in your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, before you can overthink it, you decide to visit Bella at her parent's shop. Two coffees in hand, one for you and one for her, you hover nervously at the door for a moment, hesitating. What if she's too busy, or her parents wouldn't want her to have visitors during work?

She's normally happy to see you, but lately you've found yourself second-guessing every move you make around her, trying to gauge her reaction, trying not to act too overbearing, but wanting to see if she's picking up on your affections.

If you're being honest with yourself, you're not sure if you actually want Bella to know about your (somewhat embarrassing, really) crush. The fear of rejection has been wriggling around in the back of your mind ever since your first conversation with Tetrox, and all of a sudden, standing outside of her parent's quaint little flower shop, your doubts have all come rushing to the forefront of your mind again. 

You take a deep breath and decide to just go for it anyways. 

A bell jingles cheerfully on the door handle as you push it open, stepping inside a veritable maze of flowers and vines, overwhelmed by the damp air and smell of fresh soil. Trying to navigate through the organized mess, you almost don't realize the jelly sitting at the front counter, sorting flowers.

"Please to be welcome!" A voice says, and you turn, startled, to see who you assume is Bella's mother at the counter. She had mentioned in passing to you that she was adopted, but not much else. The jelly woman has a kind demeanor, and seems to fit right in with the homely, yet slightly messy atmosphere of the shop. You relax a bit as you walk over to her.

"Hello," you say, trying to sound more sure of yourself than you feel. "I'm a teammate of Belladonna's, I—I was wondering if she was here."

"Ah, yes, yes," the lady nods, and leads to you a room towards the back, weaving through the rows of flowers with surprising speed. "You are sure to be Cyanthia, hm? She is the talking about you at times in the house!"

"Oh?" You say, surprised. You wouldn't have thought that Bella talked much about team Toxink at home.

"Belladonna!" her mother calls through the door. "You are having a visitor!" Peering inside, you see crates stacked high and soil littering the floor, and not much else. After a few seconds of rustling inside the room and a few muffled crashes, Bella appears at the door, cleaning a pair of gardening gloves on her apron. 

"Yeah, mum—oh!" She says, her expression brightening in surprise when she sees you, and then turning into a grin. "Hey, Cy. What's up?"

"I just—Tetrox mentioned you were working today. I thought I would visit." You hold up the coffee you bought for her, extending it like a peace offering. "For you."

"Thanks, Cy. You're a real angelfish," Bella says, accepting your coffee and giving you a warm smile in return. You feel your cheeks flush inadvertently at the nickname, focusing on a point on Bella's apron instead of looking directly at her. 

"Alright, be having the fun, you two!" Bella's mother says, giving Bella a pat on the side of her arm, being too short to reach her shoulders. "And remembering to be working too, my flower," she chides playfully before heading for the door, giving Bella a cheerful smile on her way out. You have the feeling that if her mother were tall enough, she'd pinch her cheek. 

"Augh—mum," Bella groans, and you can't help but laugh at the nickname her mother has given her. 

"My flower?" You ask, turning to Bella with a smirk. 

"She used to call me that all the time when I was little," Bella huffs, "but now she mostly does it to embarrass me."

"I think it is cute," you say as Bella takes a sip of coffee. She rolls her eyes at you, but grins at you from behind her coffee cup.

"Seriously, Cy, thanks for the visit," Bella says, putting her gloves back on and setting her cup down before hoisting up two heavy-looking crates, which you assume she had put down before coming to the door earlier. "All I do is help out moving stuff when they get new shipments in. I don't really mind, but it gets boring after a while."

"A good workout though, no?" You ask, watching the lean muscles in Bella's shoulders strain beneath her shirt as she reaches up to stack the boxes among others. Maybe you should come visit her more often. 

"Well, yeah," she laughs. "I'd much rather be at the gym or training with you guys, though." 

You sit there for a while, content to just watch as Bella moves stacks of crates back and forth. She eventually stops at the table behind you, pulling up two chairs; one for you and one for her. She stretches her neck from side to side, working out any stiffness there before turning to the work at the table. 

"See, my mum wants me to try and learn how to arrange flowers too. I'm rubbish at it, though. I bet you'd be way better at it than I am."

"Je ne sais pas," you shrug. "Being surrounded by flowers for such a long time, you have to have developed an eye for what looks good together and what does not."

"Eh," Bella grimaces, picking up a few flowers with a disgruntled expression, as if they had personally offended her. "When I was younger my parents tried to teach me, but I always got distracted. There's all sorts of—of flower meanings, and shit like that. I can't remember it all."

"Flower meanings," you echo. "Such as a red rose for love, and others like that?"

Bella nods. "Yeah. And you put them together with other flowers, and it can create a new meaning or send a message, if you wanna be all romantic and stuff."

"Very romantic," you echo. You fear that your cheeks are heating up again. Bella reaches across the table and takes a bouquet of white flowers, delicate petals bunching and then unfurling from the center into bloom. "These are carnations," she explains, and takes the time to tie her tentacles into a low ponytail before reaching for a pair of clippers and starting to work on the flowers. Evening out the stems of the carnations, Bella plunks them unceremoniously into the vase in front of her. "White ones mean, uh, purity and good luck, I think."

She snips a few leaves off of the carnations in the vase, turning it around to try and see it from all angles, adding extra vines and stems to support the flowers and make them stand upright. "They all look about the same height. Kinda," she mutters, more to herself than to you.

"That looks quite fine to me," you say, interested in seeing this new side of Bella, different from her more rambunctious self at practice. She's quiet and focused as she works. Her fingers are clumsy, yet careful as she trims a few more leaves off of the stems. 

"Maybe I just need more practice," Bella laughs sheepishly. "I should probably add another type of flower, yeah?"

She pushes her chair away from the table and disappears momentarily into the maze of flowers in storage, and you take a sip of your now-lukewarm coffee as she shuffles them around until she finds the ones she's looking for. 

Bella returns with two varieties of flowers, one in each hand and both a shade of purple. "Which one?" She asks you, lifting her hands as she presents them both to you.

You stop for a moment, taken aback at her asking you for advice on her work. 

"Um—" you pause, considering them both, before pointing to the ones in her right hand. "I like those, if it matters."

"Your choice is as good as mine," Bella shrugs with a grin. "Thanks for the help."

These flowers have longer stems, so Bella intersperses them amongst the shorter carnations, her fangs grazing her lower lip in concentration as she works.

"Those are violets, right?" You ask as she begins to trim the stems. "Do they have a meaning as well?" 

"Well, purple is the color of royalty," Bella says, giving you a rather sly smile. "But maybe you already knew that. Violets specifically, they stand for loyalty, nobilty, affection, stuff like that." She pauses, as if to add something else, but turns back towards the flowers instead, and you swear you see her cheeks tinge a bit darker. "And, uh, I forget the rest." 

You raise an eyebrow, but decide not to push the subject. "Very nice," you say instead. Although it came out a bit sarcastic, you do admit that you quite like the arrangement that Bella has made. 

"Really?" Bella laughs. "It's for you, then."

Not for the first time around your captain, you feel like you have suddenly forgotten how to talk. 

"I—really?" you manage, after a few seconds.

Bella shrugs. "Yeah, sure. It doesn't match anything our customers have ordered, and it's—I mean, it's a bit messy. I wish I could make you something better, honestly."

"Well, like you said," you smile, trying to ignore the happy fluttering in your stomach, "practice does make perfect. I am sure you will get there."

Bella reaches for a length of twine and ties it around the stems, making sure they're as even as she can manage before wrapping the arrangement in wax paper, something more portable for you to take home.

"For you," she says. "It can be payment for the coffee, too."

You laugh, hoping it doesn't sound like a nervous giggle, and take the flowers in your hands. "I do not need you to pay me back. But I still appreciate it nonetheless."

Bella smiles back at you and takes another sip of coffee, her eyes mischievous behind the rim. The fluttering in your stomach has escalated, as you sit close to her with the flowers she gave you clutched tightly in your hands. She has a smudge of dirt under her eye. On instinct, you reach forward to brush it off.

"You have soil on your cheek," you say, feeling the need to explain the sudden action. Bella leans forward to allow you closer, and her eyelashes brush your fingers as you swipe at the mark, her skin warm under your touch.

"I work in a flower shop," Bella murmurs, and you feel her cheeks curve into a smile. "It's kinda part of the job." 

"Ridiculous," you say, but it has no bite to it. You wonder if she can hear your heartbeat, thumping wildly against your chest as you brush away the last of the dirt; and if you both linger for a moment before pulling away, you're sure it's just your imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

You keep the flowers on your beside table, making sure that they're trimmed and properly maintained in order to make them last as long as possible. The thought of texting Tetrox right away about this new development has crossed your mind, but you worry that she would get a bit too excited and blurt something out to Bella before you could even get a chance to talk to either of them in person.

Your stomach coils in embarrassment just thinking about Bella knowing about your feelings before you properly get the chance to say something to her, not to mention whatever way Tetrox would tell her is certainly far more extreme than anything you would want.

Instead, you keep these feelings to yourself, but it gets harder with each passing day. Now that you have a bit more confidence about your chances, the impulse to keep dropping hints to Bella won't leave your mind. Unfortunately for you, your mind has been working overtime; feeding you bursts of excitement, then doubt, then confidence, and then worry. And yet, all through this overthinking, you haven't said anything more to her.

"So, did you see her this weekend like you had planned?" Tetrox asks you a few days after. You have to admit, you had been avoiding her knowing glances all throughout practice, but now she has you cornered.

"I did," you sigh. 

Tetrox quirks an eyebrow. "Well, sugar, you don't sound too jazzed about it! Did somethin' not go the way you wanted it to?"

"I—no, nothing like that," you reassure her, wondering if you want to tell Tetrox what has been bothering you ever since you and Bella last spoke at the flower shop.

"It actually went very well," you continue. "I mean—better than I even thought it would go. It is just..."

"You're still having doubts?" Tetrox asks, and you nod, your mouth twisting into a worried frown. 

"I just—I don't know if—" you struggle for a moment, debating whether or not to share your concerns with Tetrox, before giving in.

"Okay, I will tell you," you say, then look Tetrox dead in the eyes. "But do not repeat this to anyone. Not Arnick, and especially not Bella. I will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

Tetrox's eyebrows go up underneath her bangs. "Alright, alright, point taken," she huffs. "Ya don't trust me, huh?"

"It is not that I don't—ah, appreciate your help and advice regarding this matter," you begin delicately, "but this is, well, gone on long enough that I would call it more than just a silly crush at this point." You sigh, make sure that Bella and Arnick are out of earshot, and continue.

"I am just so unsure if I even want her to know that I like her. She is much more experienced than me in dating, and—" you exhale, running your hands through your tentacles and letting your bangs fall back in front of your face. 

"I suppose I am just afraid that there is just no way that she will reciprocate. Even if Bella does find me attractive, does that mean that she will be ready to date again? I don't—I don't know what I would do if I spilled my feelings to her and she said no. I do not think I would be able to act the same around her after that. So... so even if things went well yesterday, I do not know if it is worth it to continue." You pause a moment. "I... am not sure if she is willing to ruin another friendship because of a relationship."

Tetrox pauses for a moment after you finish. You feel a sense of dread deep in your stomach, the happy, fluttering feeling from yesterday long replaced by your old sense of self-doubt. 

"Well, sugar," Tetrox begins quietly. "I've kinda been listening to both sides of this conflict, ya know. And, well, I dunno what advice to give ya, because it seems like, if this meeting you two had went well, then it's up to you both to keep going, and work out these feelings." 

I think," Tetrox continues, "that the two of ya might have similar worries. And Bella's been confiding to me about... things."

"Things," you repeat, flatly.

"Well, yeah," Tetrox shrugs, unbothered by the vague statements she's currently giving you. "She's told me some worries she'd rather me not repeat to anyone, either, about datin' and stuff. So what I'm thinkin' is that you guys need to talk about all that with each other, and stop comin' to me about it and expecting me to be the messenger."

You already feel the butterflies in your stomach starting up again. "So, basically, you are saying you think Bella and I should talk with each other about our feelings." You grimace. "I cannot imagine two people who would be more ill-suited to that than the two of us."

At that, Tetrox cackles. "Hey, if you can both talk to me about it, then why not each other?"

"Well," you sputter, "you are just more—more approachable, I suppose—" but Tetrox cuts you off with a wave. "Nah, nah, I don't wanna hear that," she says. "Anyone can open up." She gives you an eyebrow waggle. "Hey, even Nicky talks to me about his feelings, sometimes."

"How wonderful," you say icily, and Tetrox cackles again. "Alright, here's the deal," she offers. "I think that Bella would be open to talking to you more and getting to know you more in a, uh, a romantic sense, if she knew that you'd be open to having that conversation. So I can drop that hint, and then you're on your own."

You sigh, mulling it over for a moment, then shake your head.

"I think that I will give it a bit more time, then just continue to approach her on my own if nothing else happens," you say. "I want this to develop on it's own, without much more nudging along from others."

"There ya go," Tetrox smiles, looking very much like she wanted you to give her that answer all along. "And, Cyanthia, if I can ask you something...?" She trails off, and you raise a single eyebrow, prompting her to continue.

"If its okay for me to know, how long have you, ya know, had feelings for Bella?" Tetrox asks, looking cautious.

You run your fangs nervously along your lower lip, embarrassed. "Just since, um. About since the first time we met." You avoid her eyes, not wanting to see her initial reaction before you raise your gaze again to look at Tetrox. "I told you it was more than a crush. Do not tell anyone." Do not tell Bella, you think to yourself.

"Awwww," Tetrox grins at you. "Alright, I'll leave you be. Wow. Like a year, then, huh?"

"This conversation is over," you snap, flustered, and you get up before Tetrox can ask you any more embarrassing questions, like when your feelings towards Bella evolved into anything more than a crush, or worse, about love.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, you've finally set your mind on telling Bella your feelings. Unfortunately, the moment it feels like you've figured things out, you're interrupted once again by an impromptu turf war battle, scheduled for the upcoming weekend against team Petal Splash. 

"Apparently the team we were supposed to battle, their captain got sick and they had to reschedule all their matches this weekend," Arnick explains to you as Bella pores over his newest battle strategies, her fingers at her temple. The four of you are gathered in Arnick and Tetrox's living room for a last-minute team meeting, and you can practically hear Bella grinding her fangs from here.

"If I recall, we weren't too worried about this other team," you ponder, and Arnick nods. 

"By my calculations, it would have been an easy win," he confirms. "But now, we've been assigned to Petal Splash. This is the first time we've battled them with our newest member," he gestures to Tetrox, who flashes a peace sign and a grin in your direction, "so we're having to rehash a good deal of our strategies regarding Mr. Requeson's team."

"We're going to have to double up tomorrow," Bella mutters, her voice somewhat muffled due to the end of the pen she's currently clenching in between her top and bottom fangs. "One practice in the morning to go over these strategies, then one in the afternoon for actual training. Then, maybe just one the next day, to rest up a bit before the match..."

"Holy mackerel, Bella, what did that poor pen ever do to you?" Tetrox giggles from her spot on the couch, and Bella turns from her spot at Arnick's desk to shoot her a warning glare.

"Oi, watch it," she says, pointing the mangled pen in Tetrox's direction. "We're kinda fucking busy over here." 

"Sorry, sorry," Tetrox waves her hands nervously. "Just trying to lighten the mood, sugar."

Bella exhales sharply and turns back to the stack of papers in front of her. Behind Bella, Tetrox shoots you a wide-eyed look that says, "oops."

You leave your spot on the couch and move to Bella's side, risking your luck to place your hand on her back.

"Do you need Tetrox and me to help with anything?" you ask. Bella's posture relaxes a bit under your touch, so you rub small circles into the fabric of her shirt with your thumb.

"I think we're almost done," Bella says, sounding more tired than stressed now. She rests her head on her hand as you continue the motion of your fingers around her shoulder blades.

"That feels nice," she hums, so quietly you wonder if she even meant to say it out loud. Before you can process the compliment, Bella takes the end of the pen out of her mouth again, grimacing at the damage her fangs did to it. "Gross," she observes. "Sorry about your pen, Arnick."

"Oh, it's yours now, sir," he says delicately, and that gets a laugh out of the rest of the team.

"You're sure you don't need any help?" you ask Bella with a lowered voice, and she turns to smile warmly up at you, reciprocating your touch by placing her hand lightly on the small of your back.

"Yep," she says, routinely oblivious to your reaction to her touch. "Feel free to leave and rest up for practice tomorrow, alright?"

"O-Okay," you say, and then, emboldened by the intimacy of the past few moments, whisper, "Um—after the match on Saturday—can I talk to you about something? Whenever you have time."

"Of course," Bella nods seriously. "You sure you don't want to talk about it now? It's totally fine." Out of the corner of your eye, you see Arnick inconspicuously leave the chair next to Bella's to join Tetrox on the couch. He definitely knows, you think. Whether Tetrox told him or guessed it himself. Doesn't matter.

"N—no, it's not that important," you say, but find yourself leaning closer to Bella nonetheless. In the low light of the desk lamp, her eyelashes cast an appealing shadow on her warm skin. You watch as her gaze flits around your face before her eyes settle on yours.

"No worries, then," Bella says, and offers you a smile before turning back to Arnick's pile of strategies, her hand leaving your back. "G'night, Cy."

"Bonne nuit," you manage after a few moment, and offer a wave to Arnick and Tetrox.

"Guess I'll head to bed too, then," Tetrox says, giving you a thumbs up through her exaggerated stretch, and as Arnick heads back over to his desk, he slips you an approving smile, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating the tags for alcohol mention/use in this chapter just FYI! nothing too wild but thought i'd mention it

"Wicked job, team!" Bella cheers, one arm wrapped around her ink-splattered roller and the other around Arnick, giving him an enthusiastic squeeze on the shoulder. You and Tetrox follow close behind, the four of you still out of breath but in high spirits from the match you had just won.

"We were definitely more focused this time," Arnick nods, already deep in thought analyzing the ins and outs of the match. "Tetrox, I think it was good to have you for the extra offensive push, especially with Bella covering the high ground. That way, Cyanthia and I were able to spread out, and—"

"Aw, Nicky," Tetrox groans as the two of you catch up with Arnick and Bella. "Can't we celebrate a bit before we start talkin' about all this junk? We haven't even been outta the arena for a minute!"

"Well," Arnick huffs, "I just thought it was important, fresh off a win, I mean—well, sir, what do you think?"

"Eh, I dunno, Arnick," Bella shrugs. "The match will still be in our minds clearly enough tomorrow, and I think we'll all be ready to listen then. I think," Bella says with a mischievous grin, "that we should celebrate tonight! It's always good to get a win, and even better to get a win against a little lorikeet."

"Shell yeah!" Tetrox whoops, and Arnick groans, but you know he's already mentally agreed to go.

"You're coming, right Cy?" Bella asks, turning to look at you.

"Of course," you offer Bella another authentic smile, and Tetrox lets out another whoop.

"That's ace," Bella grins. "Let's do the usual then, eh?"

\-----

"The usual" is a bar called Shallow Water, an ancient but trendy place that Bella (and the rest of Team Toxink) has frequented often enough that the four of you are on pretty good terms with all the bartenders at this point. However, it's still big enough that you see your fair share of newcomers, and you suppose that includes some unsuspecting squid in a polo and backwards baseball cap who just challenged Bella to a drinking contest.

"Poor thing," Tetrox sighs as the two of you watch, a small crowd forming as Bella and the backwards hat guy reach three beers, then four, then moving past it. "He probably thinks he's going to win."

"How sad," you deadpan as you sip your own drink. Tetrox glances over at your nearly empty glass.

"How many is that for you, sugar?" She asks.

"Three," you say, "but I'm drinking them slowly." 

Tetrox raises an eyebrow. 

"I'm nervous," you snap, but put down your drink nonetheless. "You've had more than me by far, anyways."

"Well, that's not important," Tetrox waggles her finger at you. Her cheeks look a bit flushed. "All I'm sayin, sugar, is that if you're drunk you'd probably wanna wait to tell Bella how ya feel about her, right?"

"Well, I don't think it is happening tonight," you roll your eyes and look back to the drinking contest. Backwards cap boy is keeping up with Bella, but he looks like he's beginning to have his doubts, and his friends are starting to look a bit skeptical as well.

"He's making it further than I thought," Tetrox says, sounding almost impressed, before turning fully towards the two of them. "Yeahhhh!!!!" She cheers, pounding on the bar. "Go Bella!!!!"

"Oh, merde," you say, as backwards cap boy's friends all turn to look at the two of you. Tetrox waves cheerfully. "That's my captain right there!" She points, shouting over the music. The rising noise of the crowd can only mean Bella's competitor is just about done.

"Ugh, don't speak to them," you groan. "They are going to come over here."

Tetrox shrugs, seeming unbothered by this prospect. "I'll just tell 'em to buzz off. Or I'll call Nicky over from his game of billiards, if they won't listen to me."

A few seats over, the boy in the backwards cap finally taps out, much to the delight of most of the bar. Two of his friends approach him to make sure he's all right, while Bella chats with a few bystanders, a big grin plastered on her face. 

"Hey, beautiful," you hear behind you, and turn to look over your shoulder only to see one of the friends of the boy who had just lost to Bella, leering in your direction and looking stupid.

"No," you say, and turn back around.

"Nice to meet ya too," the guy says, clearly unfazed by your initial rejection. "Can I at least buy you a drink? I'll make it worth your while."

"Go help your friend," you say, jerking your thumb in the direction of the loser of the contest, willing Bella to turn around at the same time. Just because you can make this idiot leave on his own doesn't mean you wouldn't rather have Bella come in and help you out.

"C’mon, babe, just one—" he wheedles, and you spin around in your chair to interrupt him. 

"Oh, go away," you snap, not in the mood to even remotely play nice tonight. You are stressed enough as it is. "And who do you think you are to call me that—"

"Let me at least give you my number, cmon, beautiful—"

"If I don't want to talk to you now, why do you think I would want to talk to you later?"

"Damn," the boy raises his hands in mock self-defense. "You got a boyfriend, then?"

At that, you falter for a moment, unsure of whether to lie or not. If you said yes, would he call your bluff? But if you say no, he'll only keep going.

"I've got a girlfriend," you blurt out, the alcohol overriding common sense and cutting off your own anxiety before you can overthink it. Next to you, Tetrox lets out a faint wheezing noise in amusement. The boy pauses for a moment.

"Nahhhh," he says, giving you a laugh, as if you couldn't possibly, but he looks unsure. You decide you have to commit to your bluff, so you hold your glare, sitting as poised as you can for someone who is definitely past tipsy at this point. 

He looks at Bella, then looks back at you, widening his eyes in recognition. You give him a silent nod.

The boy stares back for a moment before he decides he's drunk enough to test out your bluff, and starts weaving his way through the mass of people in search for the girl who is definitely not your girlfriend.

You squeeze Tetrox's arm in a death grip. "I swear on the great zapfish, if this does not work—"

"It'll be fine, sugar!" She squeaks, trying to free her forearm from your claws. "You know Bella will help you out if it gets this guy off your back—eep—"

You clamp down harder on Tetrox's arm as the boy approaches Bella. His back is turned to you, which means that Bella is now facing you. You stare Bella down, trying to get her attention, and lock eyes with her just as the boy finishes talking. Imperceptibly, you widen your eyes just a bit, hoping she notices your panic. Please, you think.

In response, Bella gives you a drunken, yet cheerful grin, and thumps the guy on the back as she heads over to you and Tetrox. 

"I think she picked up on it," Tetrox giggles, and suddenly you realize that Bella is now walking over to you to pretend to be your girlfriend, which is just as nerve-wracking as a situation as the one you were in before, except for totally different reasons.

"Oh my god," you say. "Merde, Tetrox, what do I do—"

"It's up to you now, remember? Isn't that what we talked about?" Tetrox snickers, and gives you a supportive pat on the shoulder before scurrying off, probably to find Arnick and watch everything go down from a distance.

Bella approaches, using one arm to drag the guy along with her and looking ready to prove a point. Your heart jumps in your chest.

"Hey, babe," Bella says to you, giving you a wink as if to say don't worry, I got this. You think you nod in response. You're not entirely sure. Has your face always felt this hot?

She lets go of the guy to pull up a stool next to you, extremely close, and wraps an arm around your shoulder, leaning in to give you a long kiss on the cheek. "This prick giving you trouble?"

Bella's face is about an inch and a half from yours and your mouth has gone very, very dry. You run your tongue over your bottom lip. "He won't be any more," you say with a smile, and return the kiss on Bella's cheek. This is probably the only time in your entire life that you will find the scent of alcohol on someone's skin attractive. You linger for a moment and, giving into impulse, place another kiss on Bella's cheek, wandering close to the junction of her ear and jawline. Bella lets out a somewhat un-Bella-like giggle, her smile wide, and the guy crosses his arms, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, alright," he scoffs. "Whatever. Well, I bet you'll change your mind one day—"

Behind your back, Bella gives you a light nudge on your shoulder, indicating to you that she's going to try something else.

"Oi, asshole." She says, "Fuck off. I'm busy." And with that, she turns her head slightly and closes the distance between your mouth and hers, drawing you in for a kiss.

You lean in on instinct. In the moment it doesn't trouble you at all to enjoy it, and after a few seconds Bella cups your jaw with her fingers, deepening the kiss and you all but melt into her hands. Her thumb slowly brushes the side of your cheek, lazily counting the seconds.

The two of you break apart for a brief moment, just enough for air, but your bottom lip still brushes hers. It's Bella that leans in again this time, pressing a light kiss to your mouth again. Your skin is on fire. Her hand is still on your cheek.

"He's gone," Bella whispers. A quick glance to the side confirms her statement, but she's still so close.

"Thank you," you say. You lean in one last time, your lips warm against hers, and she kisses you back. For helping me, you think. 

"Anytime," she says.


	7. Chapter 7

The next team practice is your own personal hell. 

There was no practice the day after the match and the kiss(es), so you spent the most of that day locked up in your room wallowing in a cocktail of anxiety, regret, dread, and replaying the feeling of Bella's lips on yours over and over again until you couldn't take it anymore.

After everything had happened at the bar and that idiot boy finally left the two of you alone, the rest of the night passed in a painfully uneventful way. Bella had taken you by the hand and marched off to find Tetrox and Arnick, and you all had played a round of pool and shared a few more drinks before heading home your separate ways. And despite having kissed you moments before, Bella had ceased contact with you for the rest of the night. Rationally, you know that if you had not been interested in her—which was what Bella thought—you would not have wanted her to hold your hand any longer than normal or put her arms back around you or press any more little kisses to the side of your cheek—and she hadn't. Which is probably what she thought you wanted. 

But was it really that easy for Bella, to cup your jaw and kiss you slowly, warmly, like she meant it, and then pull away only to act like it never happened minutes later? Was she the type of person to kiss someone if she didn't mean it?

That's where your thoughts currently are, almost done with practice, stuck in the murky haze of Piranha Pit at sunset on a Monday evening. The worst part is that everyone knows what happened between you and Bella that night and everyone is acting completely normal, as if you aren't one stray glance or brush of shoulders away from combusting into a million little pieces.  
Well, you know that Arnick and Tetrox know you feel that way. Bella, as per usual, isn't acting any different.

Tetrox had texted you incessantly yesterday, asking if you were okay and if you wanted to talk, but you had ignored her messages, and now you feel her concerned gaze on the back of your neck. Even as the sun gets lower in the sky, the heat is still sweltering, and you want nothing more than to get out of the sun and somewhere you can be by yourself. 

Arnick gives the team one more drill to do that involves both running and swimming through ink, and you go through the motions until it's done. Your mind is churning nonstop. After everything had happened, Bella must have forgotten that you told her you wanted to talk to her. 

At this point, it's probably for the better, you think as you finish the last lap of the exercise. It would be so much harder for you to confess anything to Bella now, after you made up some lie about you being her girlfriend. Even if it was just to get rid of some obnoxious boy (which Bella was always happy to help with) you actually wishing she was your girlfriend makes the whole situation much more complicated. You would never want Bella to think you were a creep, or trying to manipulate her feelings for you—and you weren't. You wish you could have confessed to her in a more natural way before everything happened, but that is no longer possible. 

"Hey," Tetrox says behind you, dragging you out of your thoughts. With a sigh, she sits down next to the spawn point, dangling her legs over the edge, and offers you a cup of water. The cold drink is just what you need, and you enjoy the feeling of the frosty condensation on your fingertips. Both you and Tetrox are still breathing hard from the exercises.

"Hello," you say, trying to act neutral. Tetrox doesn't buy it.

"What's going on in that head of yours, sugar?" She asks, scrunching her eyebrows in concern. "I know you got all my texts. Wanna talk about it?"

You look over to the other side of the stage. Bella is chatting with Arnick, but they look like they're about to start walking over to you and Tetrox any minute. 

"I don't know," you say, running your thumb over the rim of the glass. Your mind is still not here. It's back in the bar, under the low lights, in the moment Bella's arm was heavy around your shoulders as before she leaned in. It's in the moment she held your face in her hands, in the moment you both paused, lips barely touching, when you felt her breath hitch before you kissed again.

That kiss, that very last one, is the one that is killing you. Neither of you needed to do it. The boy had left, and it was just the two of you. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe you both just got caught up in the moment. You wonder if thoughts like this have even crossed Bella's mind since then. 

"Uh, hello?" Tetrox waves a hand in front of your face. "Anyone home?"

Your heart is thumping in your chest just thinking about the kiss, and you wonder if your face is tinged purple. Judging by the knowing look on Tetrox's face, it probably is. 

"There is nothing I need to talk about," you say quietly. "It is up to me, remember?"

"Aw, I know that," Tetrox says. "But that doesn't mean you can't talk about it at all, hun. You ain't gonna go nowhere bottling up all your feelings like that."

"Maybe that is for the best," you mutter, barely loud enough for Tetrox to hear. "No use in opening up my heart just to get it ripped out."

"But you don't know that!" Tetrox protests. "Hey, I saw the way you two were kissin'. And I know it must have been damn good because you're still thinking about it right now—hey, hey—" she dodges your half-hearted swat, "—and you know, Bella seemed pretty into it herself, too." Tetrox grins her shark-toothed, jagged grin at you. "That's gonna mean something."

"I do not need you getting my hopes up," you snap. "I am already enough of a mess as it is."

"I'm just sayin' what I saw, sugar," Tetrox says matter-of-factly, but you have no time to retort because Bella and Arnick walk up. Both of them have their bags slung over their shoulders, both still somewhat sweaty from the workout. 

"Ready to go?" Arnick asks Tetrox, who drains her cup of water before jumping off the spawn point to join him.

"Lemme just pack my stuff up," Tetrox says, and Arnick lets out a sigh, tapping his foot in impatience, but he waits anyways. 

"Oh, zapfish," Bella says, slapping her hand against her forehead. "Cy, didn't you say last practice you wanted to talk to me about something? With the Petal Splash match and everything this weekend I completely forgot."

And everything this weekend, your mind echoes. Next to you, Tetrox pauses her packing. 

"Um," you say, already hating yourself for the answer you're about to give. "No. Never mind." 

Bella's eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise. "Are you sure? I've got time right now." She smiles and gives you a little wink, as if telling a joke that only the two of you would understand. "Don't want to leave my girl feeling upset."

Something inside of you cracks, then shatters.

"I said never mind," you spit, infusing as much ice and venom and contempt into last two words as you possibly can. You pick up your weapon and water and bag and shove your way past your teammates, ignoring Bella's confused call after you as you swallow hard, shoving down the choked-up feeling in your throat as you try not to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

You ignore all six of Bella's texts and all three of her calls.

_Cy, I am so, so sorry_ , one of them reads. _I should have known that would make you uncomfortable. Please let me apologize in person._

_Cyanthia?_

_Please let me talk to you._

You lay on your side on your bed, feeling like an idiot. Tears spill over onto your cheeks and drop onto your pillow, making you feel even more like an idiot. You don't cry over girls. You don't cry over anything. In the past you had never really understood why people did—if your crush didn't like you, then stop bothering them and get over it.

These thoughts rolling around in your head are not doing much to make you feel better. Honestly, it would be easiest for you to pretend like Saturday night had never happened, to put your ice queen mask on and continue like you felt nothing. That's what has always been easiest for you—can't get rejected if you never make an attempt, can't get your feelings hurt if you never reveal them to anyone. You've always been the best at being indifferent, at pretending you don't care. Your dramatic outburst probably ruined your best chance at going on like that, though. So now you have to figure out what you want to do.

It doesn't take much thinking for you to decide, but it does take longer to build up the courage to actually go and do it.

By the time you get to Bella's house, you aren't holding back tears anymore, no longer feeling ready to cry at any second. You walk up to her door with your shoulders relaxed and your chin up. Even if you feel like shit, you're not going to act the part.

You ring the doorbell. Behind the door, you hear the muffled sound of thudding footsteps, and Bella appears in the entryway a few seconds later. She looks a little out of breath, as if she had run across the house to get there.

"Cy," she says as soon as she opens the door. "Cyanthia. I'm so sorry. I—I know that was fucking creepy of me, I know you hate when people say shit like that to you, I honestly dunno what I was thinking." She shakes her head as if she's trying to get the memory out. "Seriously. I'm really sorry. I—I'll make it up to you. Even if you just want to be alone for a bit."  
You wait for Bella to stop talking, running a few options in your head of how you can proceed. There's no way for you to explain why you weren't actually upset with her without telling her about your crush, but you had already been thinking of that on the walk over. At this point, you'd rather have her know the truth about why you freaked out, why you ignored her for the rest of the day, and why you're here now.  
Bella looks nervous. She keeps running her top fangs over her bottom lip, and she's got her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants, rocking back and forth ever so slightly, as if she couldn't possibly stand still. You observe her pajamas—which are really just a soft-looking gray t-shirt and black sweatpants—with a fluttering warmth in your chest. Even though you definitely prefer a more dressed-up look on anyone, Bella included, something about what she's wearing makes her seem vulnerable in the moment.

You tear yourself away from those thoughts before they can wander too far and force yourself back into the present.

"I am sorry too," you say, and Bella raises her eyebrows in surprise. You forge on before she can ask any questions.

"I, well, I wanted to clear up why I was upset," you continue. "Because the reason I was upset was probably not why you thought I was." You watch Bella's expression for any signs of change, but she's neutral. Or trying her best to be.

"I wasn't upset because I thought you were being inappropriate," you say. "It was more because—well, because what you said was a joke. To you," you add on. You wonder if she'll get the point.

Bella furrows her eyebrows. "That I was joking, calling you my girl?" You nod. Bella stares. "So, you wanted me to be seriou—oh."

Now it's your turn to feel restless. "Yes," you say. The light outside of Bella's house is dim, but you can feel your face getting hot. "Because, well, I feel that I owe you an apology for what I did on Saturday night. For telling that jerk you were my girlfriend." You force yourself to make eye contact with Bella. "I mean, I did it in the moment, because he asked if I had a boyfriend. But I shouldn't have said something like that if I, um, actually had feelings for you." You hold your gaze. "Which I do."

Bella is quiet for a moment as she processes what you've said. "You do," she says, echoing your statement.

"And I—I mean, I would understand if you were upset," you say, forcing yourself not to ramble in your nervous state. "But I wanted to tell you because I knew you thought I was mad at you for what you said at practice today because it offended me, or because you were making some advance I didn't want." You take a deep breath. "But it didn't offend me. It just... hurt. Because what you were saying as a joke was—was something I wanted."

"I understand," Bella says, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry."

There is a quiet that hangs over you both, just for a moment, but in the hazy heat of the summer night, in the buzz of glowflies and the low light of the porch lamp of Bella's house, it stretches on forever.

"To be honest, Cy," Bella says, "I think, um, that's why I made the joke. I mean—it wasn't a joke, not to you. And I think, well, I didn't want it to be one either, so I wanted to see how you reacted, but it was—well, it came off as rude. Because you didn't know that was how I felt, too."

Another long moment of silence. This one lasts long enough you start to wonder if you imagined what Bella just said, until she starts talking again to fill the quiet.

"I mean," she continues, "I kind of thought I was being a creep to you at the bar, which then made the joke I made even worse. I really thought I fucked up, Cy." She grimaces. "I kind of—I took it too far, yeah? I was the one that initiated the kissing."

"Yes," you say, suddenly feeling breathless. "But I liked it."

You have decided that you very much like the feeling of rendering your captain speechless. Bella gapes at you a little bit.

"Oh," she manages. "Well—er." You've never seen her blush before, but you feel yourself smiling.

"Is that okay?" You ask, even though she's definitely already given you an answer.

"I—I mean, yeah," Bella laughs, a smile spreading across her face. "And I'm glad you aren't upset with me."

You shake your head. "Maybe I was earlier. But not anymore."

Bella's hand is right in front of you, so you reach for it, and she curls your fingers around yours with a squeeze.

It's not like you to giggle, but you do, because you can't help yourself, and you don't care. And because Bella is still right in front of you, you take a step forward and then another, and as you lean in you can feel the warmth of the smile on her lips as you kiss her and she kisses you back.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrapping up loose ends and adding extra smooches! that is all.
> 
> thanks to everyone for the kudos nd nice words about this fic! it really means a lot to me :')

"No way, Cy," Bella beams, taking in the spread around her. "This is so fucking nice."

"I'm glad!" You say in return, and Bella's happiness is so contagious you can't help but smile back. Once you've taken the last two items out of the basket—an elderflower lemonade for you and a limeade for her—you take a moment to admire your work.

You had asked Bella on a date that night outside her house, so she insisted that you should be the one to come up with the idea for what the two of you would do. Even though you had spent much more time that you would ever like to admit daydreaming about going on a date with Bella and being her girlfriend and what it might feel like for her to give you a kiss goodnight on the way home, you had never thought much about the contents of the date itself. So, after some agonizing and some more planning, you decided on something simple. 

The expansive backyard of your parents' house is more like a garden than a typical backyard, and so you and Bella are relaxing in the dappled shade of the lush trees and surrounded by immaculate landscaping, and you've laid out a picnic blanket with snacks for the two of you. Bella had told you that her mum "would be wicked impressed" by the colorful variety of flowers, which is a compliment you're holding in the highest regard. 

You had packed items that you thought might be typical of a picnic, like thin wafer crackers and mixed fruit, little sandwiches that you had cut up with a variety of veggies and cheese, and less standard items such as Tim Tams for Bella (both original and dark chocolate flavor). Going on a date is a totally new experience for you, not to mention planning and preparing for one, but Bella seems at ease and more than happy with what you've chosen, and you stifle a smile as she reaches across everything else you had put time into packing and reaches right for the Tim Tams.

"Try one, Cy," she says, one of the wafer-biscuit-chocolate things already in her mouth. "You like dark chocolate, yeah? I like the originals better, but I bet you'd like these."

Somewhat tentatively, you take the dessert snack and take a bite. It has a crunchy, flaky, yet creamy chocolate filling, and it is delicious. Bella grins in approval as you reach for another one. 

"Really though," Bella says, cracking open the limeade and taking a swig, "this is really, really nice." She gestures at the spread laid out on the blanket and smiles at you from behind the bottle. "You put so much thought into all this." 

"I—thank you," you manage, definitely blushing like an idiot. You wish the picnic basket wasn't in between the two of you, because two feet apart seems like too far away. 

"C'mere," Bella says, apparently thinking the exact same thing as you, and nudges the basket aside to draw you in for a kiss. You forget that you can do things like that now if you want, like kiss your girlfriend (your girlfriend!!) instead of just daydreaming about it when no one is looking. 

You smile as Bella pulls away, and sneak in one more quick kiss for good measure. She pulls you closer, sensing you hesitate, and nudges your bangs aside to kiss you on the cheek, on the nose, and back again on the lips as you laugh the whole time. 

"Oh, I have been meaning to ask you something," you say after a couple of moments, after Bella sneaks in a few more kisses, your bodies splayed out leisurely in the mid-afternoon sun. She turns to you and smiles, listening. "So... a few weeks ago, before the match against Petal Splash and everything that happened in the bar, I had been talking to Tetrox—"

Bella interrupts you with a sharp laugh. "I knew it," she says. "She had been bugging me too. I mean, not really bugging, but she was asking me all these questions about you, at like, completely random times—just asking me if I thought you looked pretty—"

"Oh my god," you groan, covering your face with your hands. "I am so sorry. I think that is my fault."

"How is that your fault?" Bella laughs. "Girl's always been in our business. I think she wanted to 'make it up to me' cause I got her and Nicky together." Bella makes exaggerated air quotes around 'make it up to me', and you roll your eyes, smiling in the moment.

"That sounds like Tetrox," you say. "Well, if she only started bringing it up to you a few weeks ago, it is because I sort of accidentally let slip my feelings for you. To her," you add.

"On accident?" Bella grins. "Doesn't seem much like you to spill anything on accident, Cy."

"Well," you bluster, "I did! Tetrox just got me talking about you, and when she had heard enough, she asked if I had ever felt anything for you, and was giving me this knowing grin—"

"Oh, god," Bella laughs. "Not gonna lie, I would have loved to hear that convo."

"Well, a few days after that, I was going to try and tell you how I felt," you continue, "and I told Tetrox my worries, and she said that she had been talking to you too, and," you shrug, "I was wondering if she was trying to do the same to you, is all," you say. Bella slaps her hand on her forehead.

"Ah, zapfish," she says. "Yeah, she totally was. I mean, I didn't get why she was always trying to bring you up in conversation all the time. But I think once she got me talking, and I was listening to what I was actually saying, I, well, started to realize how I felt. Towards you, that is." Bella grins. "I'm gonna give her so much hell for this."

"It was well orchestrated," you admit. "But I suppose it worked out in the end."

"Definitely did," Bella says. "And really, I'm glad it was you that told me how you felt. Not her, not some hint she dropped, anything like that. But still, I'll send her some flowers. With violets."

"Violets," you echo, thinking back to the conversation the two of you had in the flower shop. "Those had some meaning you didn't tell me, no?" 

"Ah, yeah," Bella grins. "Well, traditionally, putting violets in a bouquet has symbolized love between two women. Romantic love, you know. But I wasn't gonna say that in the moment, cause I wasn't sure if you had chosen those on purpose, or..."

Oh, merde, you think. You had chosen those for the bouquet. "And then you gave them to me!" You retort. Bella laughs.

"Belladonna," you ask, giving her a knowing stare, "were you flirting with me?"

"Little bit," Bella says sheepishly. "Oi, but you visited at my parent's shop. And brought me coffee!"

"Well, visiting was not my idea," you confess. "Tetrox told me you were always bored working alone, so I came to visit. And I brought coffee, because you love coffee."

"Huh," Bella says, resting her chin on her hand as she turns fully towards you. "I don't think I ever actually told her I was bored at work."

The two of you share a knowing glance.

"So she was making shit up," you say.

"I mean, it was true, I was bored," Bella says. "And I loved having you visit. Which you should definitely do again, because it was ace. But, uh, yeah."

"You know what," Bella continues. "I reckon just giving Tetrox the flowers is too simple."

"If you really wanted to say thank you, you could put them in her inkzooka before next practice," you suggest. "It would certainly be a surprise."

"Yeah," Bella says, looking distant, as if already calculating in her head the number of violets one could potentially stuff into an inkzooka. You grin to yourself imagining Tetrox getting ready to launch tornadoes of ink at your next practice scrimmage and ending up spraying flower petals everywhere instead. Even better if she's aiming at Arnick. 

"It is the least we can do," you grin at Bella, "to say thank you. For helping us so much. And besides, I am not mad at the outcome. Not at all."

"Glad to hear it, Cy," Bella says, pressing a kiss to the side of your jaw. You can't help but smile, your cheeks warm as you lean into her touch. "Don't want to leave my girl feeling upset."


End file.
